


Recovery

by Riptidemi



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Implied Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riptidemi/pseuds/Riptidemi
Summary: With every step towards recovery Tegan had made, it felt as if Rhea was one ahead of her, looking back and laughing.So of course, on the day Tegan made her official return back to the Performance Center to do training, Rhea would be there.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> My first explicit fic and my first fic here on AO3 - hopefully I haven't done anything _too_ wrong. This also seems to be the first Rhea/Tegan fic as far as I can see, and might not be the last depending on my motivation to write. Also yeah, Rhea's kind of a dick in this fic. Or maybe she's just pretending to be. Who knows?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

A dark shadow lingering over her, lurking behind each corner ready to strike with well-placed jabs and remarks. With every step towards recovery Tegan had made, it felt as if Rhea was one ahead of her, looking back and laughing.

So of course, on the day Tegan made her official return back to the Performance Center to do training, Rhea would be there. She saw the blonde standing there as she walked through the front doors, smirking and staring at her as if she had been waiting for her. Dressed in all-black, the only injection of colour coming from her signature camo snapback, Rhea was quite literally a shadow under the oversaturated lights of the PC. A thin sheen of sweat coated her skin and she had that post-workout hunger in her eyes. She was leaning back against one of the training rings, pose relaxed but gaze challenging. Tegan retained eye contact for a few long seconds, before breaking away as she entered the empty locker room ahead of her. The door shut quietly behind her, a barrier between herself and her nightmare.

Little did she know, Rhea was already following.

Tegan didn't hear the footsteps approaching, more concerned about getting changed for training. She had only managed to drop her gym bag on a bench she claimed as hers and pulled her hoodie over her head when she heard the locker room door creak open. It slammed shut soon after. Tegan turned on her heels, almost falling against the lockers behind her when she was met with the harsh gaze of Rhea Ripley. Perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised to see her. The two of them, alone in a locker room, was nothing new. Granted it had been a while, but...no, nothing new at all. As much as Tegan tried to stand her ground, she felt her legs tremble slightly with every slow step Rhea made towards her, felt her resolve fading, her eyes struggling to remain locked with the taller woman's own.

“How's the knee?” Rhea asked, a sly smile forming as she spoke. Forward, straight to the point and straight to Tegan's heart. She didn't expect anything less from someone who had antagonised her for the past few months.

“It's recovered,” Tegan replied, her own tone curt in an attempt to fend off the wolf currently stalking her. It only prompted a low laugh from Rhea, though.

“Good.” Rhea was close now, inches away from Tegan. There was something lingering in her words, something familiar and not entirely unwanted. “Let me see you get down on both of them then.”

Despite the redness bleeding into Tegan's cheeks and the heat rushing to her core, she tried to remain in control, snorting at the very suggestion. She didn't even convince herself with it. “As if,” she said, trying to look Rhea in the eyes before quickly glancing away again. She wanted to say more, tried to, but no rebuttals were coming.

“Aw, come on.” Rhea leaned a little closer, Tegan able to feel her breath on her ear, whispering through her hair. “You always loved doing that for me.”

A hand slipped under Tegan's t-shirt, fingers dancing across her skin just above her hips. They dipped lower, hovering just above the waistband of her bottoms, lightly stroking and sending chills down Tegan's spine; all the way down. She bucked her hips just a bit, elicited a laugh from Rhea. When their eyes met again, Tegan saw the sparkle of mischief in Rhea's - her own fate written in her steady gaze.

“On your knees, babe.”

This time, Tegan complied. It was a shaky descent, concern for the stability of her knees seeping into the forefront of her mind, but Rhea's firm stance provided some reassurance as Tegan used her leg to find balance. Rhea's hand traced up Tegan's body and left a trail of fire as she lowered, fingers tracing up her stomach, her clothed chest, and finally resting on the back of her neck. Tegan felt secure in Rhea's hold, though her hands remained braced on her thighs as she looked up at her, like a faithful at the altar. Staring, held in place, she waited with bated breath for what she desired - what she needed.

Rhea made her wait. Her fingers stroked at the skin on the back of Tegan's neck, making light circles that hypnotised the brunette. She let out a quiet gasp, leaned a little into Rhea's touch, and followed her hand as it drew up across her cheek and neared her mouth. Rhea's hand slipped away from Tegan's face, fingertips lingering on her lips for a little while before joining her other hand at the waistband of her track pants. They pulled them down just a bit, reached underneath the fabric, and pulled out her strap. Tegan only needed to look it over for a second to know it was her favourite: not too long, but thick enough to fill her out. Rhea held it as if it were second nature to her, mostly because it was. It had just been a while - for the both of them, Tegan knew that, had the frustrated messages and the teasing videos to prove it. But it was all coming back to them.

“Show me how much you missed me,” Rhea said, directing the head of the strap towards Tegan's mouth.

Tegan wasted no time in doing just that, allowing her mouth to fall open, her tongue flicking out to lick at the head of Rhea's strap. A low hum of approval radiated from Rhea's chest, and so Tegan continued. She teased with hesitant, light strokes, gaze hooked by Rhea's own eager stare. Leaning in, she wrapped her lips around the head of the silicone cock, tongue circling it and sucking. Then she took it deeper, licking along the underside of the shaft as she did. Rhea was cursing under her breath, smirking, and Tegan felt pride swell in her chest at the sight as she looked up. She didn't stop, wrapping a hand around the base of the strap and making sure to press it against Rhea's cunt, applying pressure as she took the toy further into her mouth. Rhea groaned, hands just a little frantic as they gripped at Tegan's hair and neck, the blonde rocking her back and forth with small motions. Fucking her mouth ever so subtly. As Rhea took over the pace, finding a steady rhythm, Tegan braced herself against her once more. Her hands gripped at Rhea's pants, nails biting through the fabric and into the skin of her thighs. A delicious pain. Rhea let out a ragged half-moan half-chuckle.

“Fuck, babe,” she said, voice getting hoarser and accent thicker. Her thrusts became a little harsher, swifter. The hand in Tegan's hair pulled her head back, craning her neck almost painfully, as Rhea fucked her mouth at a rougher pace. Tegan felt the head hit the back of her throat a couple of times, her nose being pressed against Rhea's abdomen when she decided she wanted to go even deeper. She moaned around Rhea's strap. The time they had spent away, the gap between the last time and now, was beginning to take its toll on Tegan as she felt lone tears prick at her eyes, her jaw starting to ache. It was pent-up frustration, she knew that. And God, there must have been a lot of it. But Tegan enjoyed every bit of it, every drop she could suck from Rhea she would. There was no sweeter taste than satisfaction.

She could tell Rhea was close, could sense it in her degenerating rhythm and the heavier pants escaping from her mouth. Using what little control she had, Tegan worked towards bringing Rhea to completion. At some point she had dragged Rhea's pants further down her legs, unable to remember when exactly with the blur of... _everything_ going on. Didn't matter though. Tegan took advantage, running her fingers up and down Rhea's now-exposed thighs. Nails scratched along the sensitive skin, pulled at the harness of her strap-on so hard it left red marks. An appreciative growl tore from Rhea's throat as Tegan pushed her closer to the edge, sliding down the shaft with every thrust just to add that little bit of pressure. Pushing the base of the cock against her clit, driving it against her with each rapid thrust Rhea made.

Quick breaths, a slight whine – a rare whimper, even. Rhea pulled back a bit almost instinctively but continued her movements, eyes focused on Tegan, teeth biting into her lower lip. And then-

A loud slam as one of Rhea's hands slipped away from Tegan and found the lockers behind her to lean on. The hand remaining in Tegan's hair was holding on with an iron grip, her thrusts brisk but slowing. She moaned, low and almost reluctant as it spilt from her, drawn-out. Shoulders slumped a little, knees became weak. Rhea was left breathless, lips parted just to let some air into her lungs. A few strands of blonde hair fell out from underneath her hat, and as she brushed them back in place, she stepped away and pulled her strap from Tegan's mouth. It came away wet, almost dripping – much like Tegan was.

Tegan let her hands fall away from Rhea's thighs, one drifting between her own legs. Rhea seemed not to notice, instead focusing on removing her pants and strap harness, much to Tegan's dismay. She had wanted it inside her – craved it. Another time though, she was sure of that. Fingers slowly rubbed at her pussy, able to feel the heat even through her clothes. Being on her knees, Tegan got a good view of Rhea's cunt as she fully removed the strap-on harness, the sight of her slick sex filling the brunette with a sense of pride. The urge to lap at her surged through Tegan and she almost acted on it, edging forward just a bit in anticipation. When she looked up at Rhea, it seemed she had noticed that eagerness, a cocky smile present.

“Slut,” she said, tone cutting yet playful. “You've got somewhere else to be.” She nodded towards the locker room door, making Tegan all too aware of where they were. She had an in-ring return to get ready for. Tegan shifted on her knees, going to stand and trying to ignore the throbbing need between her thighs. She was unsteady as she rose, her recently-recovered knee feeling the strain of having been leant on for too long. Just as Tegan reached out for leverage using a nearby bench, Rhea grabbed her hand, yanking her up onto her feet, just a hint of care seeping into the rushed movement. It was appreciated. Tegan threw a faint smile Rhea's way, though it wasn't returned.

“I'm gonna go shower,” Rhea said, grabbing her belongings. “Have fun out there.” After taking a few steps towards the shower block, Rhea turned to face Tegan again, a devious smirk on her lips.

“Break a leg.”


End file.
